


Wishes

by WallabyKangerooAmbiguous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bad cakes, i need to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallabyKangerooAmbiguous/pseuds/WallabyKangerooAmbiguous
Summary: For the anniversary of Vision's creation, Wanda decides to throw a little get-together for the team.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Scarlet Vision Exchange 2017!

Vision didn’t really have a birthday, but he had been with the Avengers for around a year now and though he didn’t have a birthday in the technical sense of the term, he did have a creation-day, and that was good enough for Wanda.

 

As this creation day approached, Wanda decided that, since the two had grown quite close in their time together on the team, she would take initiative and get everyone else in on a little celebration. Nothing major, just the rest of the Avengers and maybe a couple other guests; Pepper and Sharon, she thought, and maybe the Bartons.

 

Gradually, she worked her way through the tower, getting people involved, and assigning them different tasks. Steve was in charge of the guest list.  She briefly considered allowing Tony to take the reins since he had so much experience with party planning, but then decided against it since it didn’t seem like Tony really did small get-togethers. So, she delegated invitations to Steve, who seemed much more the type to have a small, intimate get-together.

 

Rhodey and Tony were in charge of decorations. Wanda was careful to stress that decorations didn’t mean fog machines, mood lighting, and a chandelier. All she wanted was some balloons and streamers, maybe a banner if they happened upon a good one. It took some convincing to get Tony to agree to the idea of a small celebration, but eventually he came around.

 

Wanda decided to task Sam with compiling a playlist for the event. She had always liked his taste in songs and often went to him for recommendations, which would then be passed along to Vision. A good majority of the time, they both enjoyed whatever artists or album Sam had recommended, so who better to play the DJ?

 

Lastly, it was decided that Clint and Nat would handle the dining arrangements. Wanda wanted plenty of snacks; they would need lots of snacks for Tony alone, who always seemed to be eating something, not to mention the rest of the team. She also wanted a nice meal, so she tasked them with that as well, figuring snacks and dinner went hand in hand. Though Vision wouldn’t actually eat any of the food, Wanda decided he might like the gesture, and the rest of the guests would certainly make up for his lack of appetite.

 

The only thing Wanda left for herself was the cake. She wanted to give it a personal touch, something she knew Vision would enjoy. Though she knew the majority of her ideas were much too ambitious, given her limited cake-baking experience, she thought she could at least make something that would make Vision happy.

 

So preparations went underway. For weeks in advance, no one spoke a word of it when Vision was around, save for a few coded snippets of conversation - Clint asking about the current supply of potato chips in the tower, Sam prodding Vision about his top music choices over dinner, Rhodey carefully observing the colors Vision seemed to like.

 

Finally, the day came and it was time for the final stages. The invitations had gone out to the few guests that would be coming from outside the tower, Sam had sent her the playlist, and Tony and Rhodey had gotten creative in making their own banner. The only thing left to do was actually set up, and that meant making the cake.

 

Wanda rose early and crept down to the kitchen, where she began pulling out ingredients. The plan was for Tony to distract Vision while everything else was put together, so Wanda did her best not to worry about him coming across her preparations.

 

At first, the cake preparation went well. It seemed as though everything was as it should be - the batter turned out smooth and easy to pour, and the cake rose very well in the oven. People came and went through the kitchen, giving her updates as they went - Tony and Vision had gone out for a day on the town, the food should be arriving shortly, Sam almost had the speaker system set up, and so on.The morning seemed to be going well.

 

In the kitchen, hours passed by, though Wanda hardly paid them any mind. She was hunched over the counter with a piping bag in trembling hands, forehead beaded with sweat and tongue poking between her teeth in concentration. With the icing bag, she drew small red letters on the face of the cake. She was really only aiming for a simple “happy birthday” message, but writing with the piping bag was harder than she had anticipated.

 

At around noon, Wanda looked up to see Bruce and Thor standing in the kitchen, both wearing smiles and holding gift bags. She jumped slightly at the sudden presences, having not noticed their arrivals. However, after the initial shock wore off, she gave the two of them a bright smile. “Greetings, Miss Maximoff!” Thor greeted warmly. Bruce offered a small wave.

 

“Hey guys,” Wanda said, trying not to let her disappointment with the cake seep into her voice. Still, Thor seemed to sense the frustration, because he frowned and walked over to inspect her work. “I know,” Wanda sighed. “It’s bad.”

 

“No,” Thor said, setting a hand on her shoulder. At first, Wanda thought he was just pitying her, but when she looked up he seemed impressed at the progress she’d made. “It’s beautiful, Miss Maximoff, you’ve done a wonderful job.”

 

Wanda glanced down at the cake, furrowing her brow but shrugging anyway. “Thank you, Thor.”

 

“Let’s go say hi to everyone,” Bruce suggested, drawing Wanda’s attention. “And then you can get back to it. You look like you deserve a break.”

 

Wanda glanced back at the clock: 2:45. Tony was supposed to be back with Vision at 3:00.

 

“I shouldn’t…” she said, though the thought of picking up the piping bag again was truly agonizing. “I really need to get this done.”

 

“It’s perfect,” Thor said. “Vision will love it. Come, let’s go make sure everything else is attended to for the celebration.”

 

Wanda looked dejectedly down at the cake, fingers buzzing with disappointment. She wondered if she could just use her powers to fix it, but then decided against that idea. Thor was probably right. Still, she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed in herself.

 

She allowed herself to be led into the common area of the tower, where everyone was lounging around. The decorations looked great and Sam had set up a little makeshift DJ booth. Wanda felt her heart soar as she saw that her friends had done exactly as asked, and it all looked perfect. _Except,_ came the nagging voice from the back of her head, _the cake._

She ignored that and joined Natasha, Steve, and Sharon on the couch, finding herself pulled into the easy conversation until Rhodey announced that Tony was approaching with Vision. Steve told FRIDAY to turn the lights off and everyone ducked behind various objects of furniture, waiting in silence for Vision’s arrival.

 

After agonizing minutes that felt like a small eternity, Wanda heard Tony and Vision approaching. She held her breath until the lights turned on and Tony gave the signal - “huh, guess no one else is home.”

 

“ _Surprise!_ ” Everyone, Tony included, shouted, leaping up from behind their furniture hiding places. Vision’s eyes widened and then narrowed, as if in confusion, but he smiled after a moment.

 

“This is a celebration,” he concluded, looking around. “For… me?”

 

Wanda grinned and nodded to the banner that Tony and Rhodey had put up. “Yes, Viz. It’s for you. This is the anniversary of the day you were created, and I wanted to celebrate.”

 

“We have food,” Natasha smiled, gesturing to bowls of chips, pretzels, candies, fruit, and various types of dip spread out on the coffee table.

 

“And music!” Sam spoke up. A moment later, music was playing through the speakers of his makeshift DJ table.

 

Vision’s smile brightened and his confusion seemed to ebb away. “I see. Thank you, then, all of you.”

 

Tony smiled and clapped Vision on the back, obviously itching to get into the festivities. “Alright team,” he spoke, “let’s get this party started.”

 

***

 

Wanda collapsed on the couch at the end of the night with a drink in hand, feeling contented after a successful party. Vision had opened his gifts and the team had danced for some time, much to Sam’s pleasure. All of the snacks were gone for the most part and it had been decided that the decorations would be cleaned up the next day.

 

After a moment, Vision joined her on the couch. She turned to face him and laid her legs over his lap; he accepted the affection without question, allowing one of his hands to rest on her shins. She smiled, a little sleepily, as his thumb drew absent-minded circles on her leg. In the moment, she felt perfectly content, though there was something nagging at her that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

 

She took a swig of her drink. “So, how did you enjoy your party?”

 

“It was perfect, Wanda. Thank you,” Vision met her gaze and offered a bright smile, one she couldn’t help but return. “Was it your idea?”

 

Wanda nodded, a little embarrassed. “Everyone else helped as well,” she clarified, looking down into her drink. She heard him chuckle and couldn’t help the butterflies forming in her stomach. And then she realized what she was forgetting.

 

The cake.

 

“Shit!” She exclaimed, jumping up off the couch. She left her drink on the coffee table and hurried over to the counter; luckily, the cake was exactly as she left it. Vision trailed after her, obviously concerned.

 

“Is something wrong?” He questioned, but he stopped short when he saw the cake. “Oh.”

 

Wanda sighed. “I completely forgot about this,” she said. The appearance of the cake was still slightly disappointing to her, but she was more disappointed at the fact that she had forgotten about it. “I’m sorry, Viz.”

 

Vision smiled and dug some candles out of one of the kitchen drawers. “It’s alright, we can still celebrate.”

 

“But the rest of the team is asleep,” Wanda protested, not wanting to wake them up just to sing a song and have Vision blow out the candles.

 

Disregarding her comment, Vision continued putting the candles on the cake and locating a lighter. “We don’t have to wake them for it,” he shrugged. “It can be our…” he paused, searching for a word. “Our after party.”

 

Wanda nodded slowly, heart pounding at how intimate this felt. “Oh, okay.”

 

She fell silent lamely as he lit the candles, not sure what else to do or say. Once he had finished lighting the candles, Wanda gave a hushed rendition of Happy Birthday, not wanting to risk waking someone. Still, Vision watched her with a grin as she sang quietly to him.

 

Once she had finished the song, he leaned in and blew out the candles. “Did you make a wish?” Wanda asked as the smoke cleared. She moved over to get a knife to cut a piece of cake for herself. Vision stepped aside to make room.

 

“I did,” he confirmed, “though I don’t fully understand why.”

 

Wanda laughed and took a bite of cake, turning and leaning against the counter so she could look him in the eyes. “What did you wish for?”

 

Vision’s lips parted slightly, as though he was going to answer, but then he stopped. “I… don’t believe I’m supposed to tell you that.”

 

“Of course,” Wanda replied, jokingly serious. “How could I ask that of you?”

 

Vision chuckled and they meandered back to the couch. Wanda settled next to Vision, curled up against his side, and couldn’t bite back a soft smile as his arm settled easily around her waist. She looked down at the piece of cake, however, and felt the smile vanish, insecurities creeping in. The celebration had swept them under the rug for some time, but as she looked at the plate in her hands, they came back once more.

 

“I’m sorry the cake was so lackluster,” she blurted. He looked down at her, his features creasing in a frown.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Wanda shrugged. “I just mean it wasn’t as pretty as it could have been. As it _should_ have been.”

 

“Wanda,” Vision said, reaching over to tilt her head up so she was looking him in the eyes. “The cake was wonderful, as was the party. You don’t need to worry; I’m very appreciative of the work you put into this. I’m grateful to have such a wonderful friend.”

 

Wanda grinned and looked back down at the cake. She was still a little disappointed in how it had turned out, but that was alright, suddenly. “Thank you, Viz,” she mumbled.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Vision offered, and Wanda nodded. Vision chose the movie as she continued eating her cake.

 

Wanda found it hard to pay attention to the movie; wrapped in Vision’s arm, content after a good party with good friends, Wanda was growing sleepier by the minute. By the time they were a half hour into the movie, she had dozed off altogether. She jolted awake, however, when Vision clicked the movie off and rose from the couch. “Why’d you do that?” She questioned, looking up at him through sleep-blurred eyes.

 

“I think it’s time for you to go to bed,” he said, offering his hand to her. She took it and followed him to her room.

 

Outside her door, she stopped and turned to him, hand still comfortably slotted in his. “I’m glad you’re here, Viz,” she said, voice rough with sleep. His brow furrowed at her words and she chuckled. “I’m serious. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

 

Vision cocked his head and stepped a little closer, movements slow and hesitant. With one hand still holding hers, his other came up to cup her cheek. Their gazes met for a brief moment before her eyes slid shut. The kiss, at first, was chaste; their lips hovering, barely even touching, until finally Wanda took charge. She surged forward, wrapping her free hand around the back of his neck and tilting her head slightly.

 

When they broke apart, his eyes remained closed for a long moment. His thumb stroked over her cheek. “Do you still want to know what I wished for?”

 

Wanda let out a soft huff of air, her heart racing at the suddenness of all of this. “Sure, if you’ll tell me.”

 

At this, Vision’s eyes finally reopened, making contact with hers. She felt as though he was looking directly into her soul. He reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear and then he was speaking: “I wished for you.”


End file.
